


Bir gün ben yine...

by berlin_99



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 03:11:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15427749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berlin_99/pseuds/berlin_99
Summary: söz verdiğim ff. biraz uzun sürdüğü için sori, bildiğiniz ya da bilmediğiniz üzre bi kaç kez şehir değiştirmek zorunda kaldım. İnternete kaçak bağlandım falan, o yüzden gecikmeli geldi.Bu crackimsi fluff bi hikayeydi. Konu ve karakter derinliği yok pek. Yine de kendi içinde tutarlı ve kişiliği olan karakterler hepsi. Oneshota göre fena değil en azından ;")Bir olay değil, durum hikayesi de olduğundan örgüsü yok.Hikayede bir kaç filme gönderme var. Umarım okuyan herkes üç filmi de izlemiştir. Öyle daha eğlenceli ve anlaşılır oluyor çünkü. filmler Gwoemul (The Host), Oldboy ve Bungee Jumping of Their Own... Üçü de feyvırıtlarımdam. Umarım herkes izlemiştir de spoiler olmamıştır sldkhksjgfhjsdfAyrıca normalde uke Xiu, seme Luhan olur, ben de kapılı öyle seviyorum zaten ama bir değişiklik yapıp Luhan'ı uke yapim dedim. Yine de yataktaki düzenlerini sizin hayal gücünüze bırakıyorum :3





	Bir gün ben yine...

Luhan, dirseklerini önündeki sarı renkli sıraya yaslamış pencereden dışarıya, rüzgarın oraya buraya savurduğu portakal ağaçlarına bakıyordu… “Yazlık üniformaları giyme zamanı geliyor sanırım.” diye düşünürken tüm ağırlığıyla tepesine inen kitabın acısıyla kendine geldi. Hemen yanı başında dikilen matematik öğretmeni, az önce genci öldürmek istediği silahı tuttuğu ellerini arkasında kavuşturdu.

“En arkada oturuyorsun diye gözün açık uyuduğunu göremeyeceğimi mi sandın çocuk?”

Luhan, kafasının hafifçe eğip “özür dilerim” dedi ve henüz gün yüzü görmemiş defterinin kapağını açtı. Ama öğretmenin söyleyecekleri bitmemiş gibiydi.

“Bu hayalperestlikle pek ilerleme kaydedemezsin.”

“ha-hayalperest…” kelimenin sonunu getiremedi ufak yüzlü delikanlı.

“…ve bu zavallı Koreceyle tabii. Bu dili daha hızlı öğrenmek istiyorsan kendine Koreli bi kız arkadaş bul evlat. Seninki gibi temiz bir suratla zorlanmazsın da hem…”

Kuru suratlı ve gri saçlı yaşlı arkasını dönüp tahtaya doğru ilerlerken Luhan’da içinden tekrarladı: “kız arkadaş… Bu kelimeyi biliyorum. Daha önce dizilerde duymuştum. Ama imkansız. Korecem dalga geçilecek seviyede bile değilken bir kız arkadaşla birbirimize bakmaktan öte bir şey yapamayız.”

Kendi sesinden başka bir şey duymadığını, bütün sınıfın arkasını dönmüş bir şeye baktığını fark edince o da sessizliğin kaynağını görmek için çevirdi başını. Sınıfın arka kapısının önünde çoktan yazlık üniformalarını giymiş bir delikanlı duruyordu. Tek kolundaki sargı bezlerine, buz rengi dağınık saçlarına ve arkasına bastığı ayakkabılarına baktı Luhan.

‘Nasıl böyle bir öğrenci olabilir?’ diye düşündü. ‘Pekin’de olsaydık çoktan ıslak sopayı yemişti sırtına.’

“Bak bak, şu utanmaza bak… Üç hafta sonra okula böyle dönmeye nasıl cesaret edersin pis herif?” dedi yüzünde tiksinti ifadesiyle öğretmen.

Yeni uyanmış gibi görünen öğrenci, sırtına attığı çantasını yanına sallandırarak “Geç kaldığım için özür dilerim hocam.” dedi ve ‘M’ şeklindeki pembe dudaklarını açıp, küçük sevimli dişlerini göstererek gülümsedi. Gözlerindeki ışıktan, bunun alaycı ve muzır bir yanıt olduğu kolayca anlaşılıyordu.

“Öğretmenim diyeceksin. Diğer kolunu da kopartıp seni onunla dövmeden otur yerine.”

Arkası ezilmiş ayakkabılarını yere çarpa çarpa pencerenin yanındaki sıraya, Luhan’a yaklaştı.

“Bu da ne? Ben yokken sınıfta ne oldu?”

Luhan, sınıfa girdiği andan beri gözünü ayırmadığı genç daha yakınına gelince iki kat dikkat kesilerek yüzünü incelemeye devam etti. ‘~gözleri ne kadar da keskin… Tek göz kapağının bu kadar yakıştığı başka kimseyi görmedim. Dişleri ve yanakları da aksi gibi alabildiğine sevimli.  Saçları? Okula böyle gelebildiğine göre tuhaf bir kişiliği olmalı. Fakat gözleri…’ Bunları düşünürken ağzı açılmıştı kendiliğinden. Ne zaman dalsa ağzı açılır, dili dışarı sarkardı zaten.

Beyaz saçlı genç ise kaşlarını kaldırmış ona bakıyordu. Birden sınıfa dönüp “Beni istemiyorduysanız açık açık söyleseydiniz. Onun yerine ne diye bu salyalı deliye verdiniz yerimi?” dedi. Herkes olduğu yerde kikirdedi. Yaşlı adam “O deli değil; Çinli. Otur yerine şimdi.” diye bağırdı sınıfın diğer ucundan.

“Bu sınıfta kimsenin haysiyeti kalmamış. Benimle konuşma biçimlerine bakın hele?” diye söylenip çantasını Luhan’ın defterinin üstüne attı ve kendiyle aynı boydaki çocuğu iyice kenara sıkıştırarak sol lobunu zorla tek kişilik sıranın bir kenarına iliştirdi.

“Sen de biraz çaba sarf et.” dedi omuzlarıyla şaşkın delikanlıyı iterek. Luhan, bu beklenmedik hareket karşısında şaşırsa da biraz daha duvara yanaşıp, yer açmak için bacaklarını üst üste attı.

“Böyle daha iyi.” dedi öteki, biraz daha rahatlamış görünerek. Yaklaşık on beş dakika boyunca tek kelime etmeden öylece oturdular. Beyaz saçlı genç, ellerini sıranın üzerinde birleştirmiş bütün dikkatini ders anlatan yaşlı adama vermişken Luhan, kaçamak bakışlarla bu ilginç gence bakıyordu. O kadar yakın oturuyorlardı ki omuzları tamamen birbirine yapışmışken, kıçları da adeta öpüşüyordu. En azından Luhan, bu yuvarlak suratlı olmasına rağmen vücudu epey zayıf olan delikanlının kalça kemiklerini, kendilerininkinin üstünde hissedebiliyordu. Tuhaftı. Çünkü hayatında ilk kez bugün görmüştü onu. Ne biraz çekilmesini, ne de daha yaklaşmasını istiyordu. İstese de bu kadar zor kelimeleri bir araya getirecek kabiliyeti yoktu henüz.

Sonunda zil çalıp öğretmene selam vermek için kalktıklarında uzun süredir tuttuğu nefesini bıraktı. Yanından hararetli bir ses yükselince beyaz saçlı, eğilip Luhan’a baktı.

“İyi misin? Astımın falan mı var? Bu ses de ne böyle?”

“Astım mı?”

“Evet, astım.”

“Bilmiyorum.” Astımın ne olduğunu bilmiyordu gerçekten de.

“Nasıl bir insan astım olduğunu bilmez? Garipsin. Ama bu iyi. Benim normal görünmemi sağlayacaksın.”

Gitmeye hazırlanırken, bir grup arkadaşı arkasından üstüne atlayarak “Kim Minseooook~ seni hergele… Yılın en güzel zamanlarında üç hafta tatil ha? Hem de sadece bir kol kırığına…” dediler hep bir ağızdan… Minseok, boynuna dolanan kolları tek tek sökerek “Uzak durun benden yapışkan herifler. Evde hasta yatarken biriniz bile ziyarete gelmez mi? Gelmedi işte. Sizinle arkadaşlığımı gözden geçireceğim. O zaman kadar bu dilsiz, astım, salyalı Çinliyle takılacağım. En azından konuşamıyor. Hatta bazen nefes bile almıyor. Daha iyisi olamaz.”

“Astım değil o; Çinli.” Diye düzeltti Jongdae.

“Her ne karın ağrısıysa…” eliyle onu işaret ederek “Hadi ayağa kalk. Arkadaşlığımızın şerefine bana puding alacaksın. Eğer günde iki tane alırsan sana temel Koreceyi de öğretirim. İyi bir anlaşma.” dedi.

“Korece mi? Korece derken küfürleri mi kastediyorsun yoksa?” dedi Kyungsoo alay ederek.

“Hem galiba Luhan ona Korece öğretecek kız arkadaşını da buldu.” diye ekleyip güldü Baekhyun.

Minseok yumruk savurur gibi yaparak “Çekilin gidin başımdan sırtlan sürüsü… Alaycı kahkahalarınız kemiklerimi sızlatıyor. Sen de kalk artık!” dedi ve Luhan’ı omuzlarından tutarak zorla ayağa kaldırdı. “Bak, bu ‘kalkmak’  demek. Az evvel yaptığın şey ise ‘oturmaktı’.” Sonra kolunu omzuna attı ve genci yanında sürükleyerek “Bu da ‘gitmek’ demek. Anladın mı?” diye ekledi büyük ciddiyetle.

Jongdae, arkalarından “Bu adam kaçırmak!” diye bağırdıysa da Minseok, onlara aldırış etmeden yanında Luhan’la çıktı sınıftan.

Az sonra bahçedeki çimlere oturmuş üçüncü pudingini açmaya hazırlanırken “Çinlilerin bu kadar cömert olduğunu bilmiyordum. Hakikaten de bizim sınıfa gelmen iyi oldu.” Dedi ve ilk kaşığını üzerine döke döke ağzına yuvarlayıverdi. “Hep ben konuşuyorum; biraz da sen anlat.”

Luhan, ‘anlat’ kelimesini anlamıştı. Bir Snsd şarkısında sıkça tekrarlandığını hatırlamıştı çünkü. Ama ne anlatacaktı? Bu çocuğu ne şaşırtabilirdi ki?

“Aaaa… ben… Kore’ye…” işaret parmağını kaldırıp “bir ay önce geldi.” dedi zorlukla.

“Her neyse.” Diye sözünü kesti Minseok. “Madem anlatacak bir şeyin yok izin ver ben sana bir hikaye anlatayım. Eminim kolumun nasıl kırıldığını merak etmişsindir.” Cevap bekler gibi Luhan’a baktı. “Etmişsindir. O halde iyi dinle. Çünkü bu tür hikayeleri her zaman duyamazsın.”

“Üç hafta önce, karanlık bir gecede arkadaşlarla Han Nehri’nin kenarında bişeyler tüttürmeye gitmiştik; bilirsin.”

Luhan “bilmem” diye düşündü.

“Sana kim olduğunu söyleyemeyeceğim bir arkadaşımın Tayland’dan getirdiği egzotik bir içkiyi ardı ardına mideye indirirken, birden köprünün üstünden biri düştü suya. İlk başta birinin intihar ettiğini düşündük ve koşarak köprünün ayağına gittik ama hiçbir şey görünmüyordu. Suya girmemiz lazımdı ama kimse de cesaret edemiyordu buna. Bilirsin; belki o kişi ölmüştür, hayaleti çıkmıştır, yüzerken siyah saçları ve beyaz entarisiyle seni ayağından yakalayıp suyun dibine, karanlığa çeker, sonra sen de onun gibi su hayaleti olursun falan. Her neyse. En sonunda karışmamaya karar verip polisi aradık. Onların gelmesini beklerken suyun yüzeyinde dalga dalga bir hareketlenme oldu ve birden büyük gürültüyle taze soğana benzeyen dev bir yaratık fırladı. Bu garip, ıslak yaratığın üstüne ay ışığı vurunca daha da korkunç görünüyordu. Larvaların kraliçesi gibi. O anda hepimiz taş kesilmiştik; korkudan kanımız çekilmişti adeta. Beş kişi falandık. Ama canavarın kurşun gibi hızla yüzerek bize doğru geldiğini görünce kendimize geldik ve koşmaya başladık. Bütün gücümüzle saklanacak bir yer bulmaya çalışarak koştuk ama görünüşe göre ben bulamamıştım. Bayılmışım ya da öyle bir şey. Gözümü açtığımda canavar beni ıslak betonun üzerine kusuyordu. Sanırım daha sonra yemek için saklamak istemişti. Karnı tok olmalıydı. Sadece yemeği erkenden hazırlamak istemişti o kadar. Ne küstah bir hayvan? Neyse. Yeni doğmuş çirkin bir bebek gibi canavarın salyalarına bulanmış bir şekilde yere yapışınca, kolumu kırmama rağmen hiç kımıldamayıp ölü taklidi yaptım. İnanmış gibi görünüyordu. Sonra uyuya kaldı zaten. O uyurken, ben de o kaygan kafasının üstünden zıplayarak tepedeki delikten çıktım ve arkama bakmadan koştum ve koştum. Sonunda tekrar suya düştüğümde ise karaya çıkıncaya kadar yüzdüm ve yüzdüm. Hayatımda hiç yüzmediğim kadar hızlı yüzdüm hem de. O an beni görmeliydin; tıpkı şu yüzme animelerindeki çocuklar gibiydim. Cidden harika görünüyordum. Ve fakat canavar neden tekrar yakalamaya çalışmadı beni bilmiyorum. Belki etkilenmiştir ya da kendini insanlığa göstermeye hazır değildir…

Sonunda hikayesini bitirip derin bir iç çekti ve Luhan’a döndü. “Nasıl macera ama? Başkası olsa şimdi çoktan canavar bokuna dönüşmüştü ama ben kaçtım. Çünkü daha yaşamam lazım. Haftaya gösterime girecek olan Lee Byung Hun filmini görmeden de ölmem.”

Luhan, hikayenin çoğu kısmını anlamadıysa da bir yerden tanıdık geldiğini fark edecek kadarını anlamıştı.

“Sanırım böyle bir film izledim. Neydi adı?” dedi gökyüzüne bakarak. Minseok, gencin çenesini tutup yüzünü kendine çevirerek “Gwoemul o, Gwoemuuul~ fakat orijinal hikaye benim. Neden kimse inanmıyor? Yönetmen benden çaldı bu fikri.” dedi dudaklarını büzerek.

Luhan, ona bu kadar rahat dokunmasına alışamamıştı hala. Kalça, omuz, çene… Daha tanışalı yarım saat olmamıştı.  “Film eski değil mi?” dedi yüzünü öte yana çevirerek.

Minseok, ayağa fırlayıp “Bilmiyorum! Nasıl yaptı bilmiyorum ama doğruyu söylüyorum sana.” dedi ve elleri ceplerinde okul binasına doğru yürümeye koyuldu.

“Nereye?”

Minseok, birden geri dönüp ona doğru koştu ve Luhan’ı kafakola getirip saçlarını dağıtarak “Ders başladı salak herif!” dedi gülerek.

…

Luhan, bir süredir elinde tuttuğu kaşığın iç kısmından ters dönmüş yansımasını izliyordu. “Baş aşağı görünüyorum.”

“Kaşığın şeklinden dolayı…”

“Minseok-shi, Korecede yemek çubuğu ‘jutgarak’, kaşık ise ‘sudgarak’ demek, değil mi?”

“Doğru.”

“Peki ama ‘sudgarak’ da neden ‘t’ değil de ‘d’ var? Neden ‘sutgarak’ değil de ‘sudgarak’?”

“hmmmm~”

“Bilmiyorsun değil mi?”

“Biliyorum… sudgarak, çünkü… çünkü kaşık ‘d’ şeklinde olduğu için… kepçe gibi… bilirsin…”

“Sen Koreli olduğuna emin misin gerçekten?”

“Korecen biraz daha iyi artık. Bana hava atacak kadar hem de. İlerleme hızın etkileyici.” dedi Minseok, Luhan’ın pirincinin üstüne kimçi koyarken. “Ye hadi…”

Luhan, masadaki tozları siler gibi yapıp “Hemen her gün yemek yiyor, kahve içiyoruz. ya da futbol oynuyoruz. Birkaç küfür de öğrendim ama onlar da Korece zaten.” dedi gülümseyerek.

“Tabii. Sence biz bütün gün şu budalalar gibi resmi mi konuşuyoruz?” dedi kafenin bir köşesindeki televizyonu göstererek. “Koreliler çok küfür eder, ben de dahil. Yani senin ‘şu kaç para? Buraya nasıl giderim?’den çok ‘bacaklarını kırarım göt herif! Buraya gel piç kurusu!’ gibi şeyler öğrenmen lazım. Gerçek hayatta en çok bunlara ihtiyacın olacak. Bir ara nasıl dövüşüleceğini de öğretsem iyi olacak. Bu suratla sana bulaşan çok olur. Kendini koruman lazım.”

“Dövüşmek de biliyorsun?”

Göğsünü kabartarak “Elbette. Ayrıca tekvando, kendo ve eskrim de bilirim. Çok iyi kahve yapmak, matematik ve futbol… Bütün meziyetim bunlar sanıyordun değil mi?” dedi ve kol kaslarını yoklayarak “Hepsini kendi başıma öğrendim. Nasıl olduğunu merak ediyor musun?”

Luhan, bu cümlenin ardından gerçek olamayacak kadar delice bir hikaye geleceğini biliyordu. Geçen bir ay boyunca her gün onlarcasını gerçekmiş gibi anlatıp durmuştu ona. Minseok, Luhan’ın ‘anlat’ demesini beklemeden masanın üstüne yumulup, yüzünü ona yaklaştırarak çoktan başlamıştı hikayesine.

“Bir gün yine bir arkadaşımla karaokeye gitmiştik. Ama öyle çok içip kendimizden geçmiş ve salonu birbirine katmışız ki sonunda soluğu karakolda aldık. Polisler ifademizi almaya çalışırken o arkadaşım karakolun duvarlarına kustuğu için adamlar bizden iğrenip ikimizi de sokağa attı. Arkadaşım taksiye binip evine gitti ama bende hiç para yoktu o yüzden bir telefon kulübesine girip annemi aradım. O geceden hatırladığım son şey bu. Gözümü açtığımda içinde sadece bir yatak ve televizyon olan pencerelerine duvar örülmüş bir odadaydım. Saatlerce bağırıp çağırarak yardım istememe rağmen kapıyı açmaya kimse gelmedi. Oradan çıkamayacağımı anladım. Kendimi öldürmeyi düşündüm ama haftaya Song Kang Ho’nun yeni filmi girecekti gösterime. İzlemeden ölemezdim. Hayatta kalmalıydım. Bana getirdikleri korkunç yemekleri yedim, sularını içtim, güzelce uyudum. Ve televizyon izledim. Spor kanallarından nasıl tekvando eskrim ve kendo yapılacağını öğrendim. Kendi kendime, evet. Her gün her gün… Taa ki bayılana kadar pratik yaptım. Bir gün sana kol kaslarımı ve baklavalarımı gösterince ne demek istediğimi anlarsın. Yine kanlar içinde kalıp, ellerimin derisi soyulana kadar duvar yumrukladığım günlerden birinde bayılmışım. Gözlerimi küf kokan bir sandığın içinde açtım. Kapağı kaldırdığımda üstümde uzanan kocaman masmavi gökyüzünü gördüm önce… Çatıya bırakmışlar beni… Akılsız herifler… Ne kadar zaman kapalı kaldığımı eve döndüğümde öğrendim. Tam 15 gün, inanabiliyor musun 15 gün boyunca ortada yokmuşum! Yalnız başıma, o karanlık ve rutubetli odada ölecek miyim, yoksa zaten ölü müyüm bilmeden yaşam mücadelesi verdim. İnanılmaz değil mi?”

Luhan, kafasını iki yana sallayıp onu taklit ederek “İnanılmaz!” dedi.

“Söylemiştim. Benim gibi biriyle tekrar karşılaşabileceğini sanmıyorum. O yüzden yanında tutmak için puding, ya da boşver, kahve almaya devam etsen iyi olur.” dedi Minseok gururlu bir tavırla sanki az evvel puding isteyen kendisi değilmiş gibi…

“Hiç utanman kalmamış. Beni ciddiye aldığını göstermek için en azından Oldboy yerine başka bi film anlatmalıydın.”

“Ne filmi? Oldboy falan duymadım ben. Eğer varsa da muhtemelen yönetmeni benden çalmıştır. “

Luhan, cevap vermek yerine gülüp yemeğini yemeye devam etti. Minseok ise gözlerini dikmiş, durmaksızın ona bakıyordu. Dudaklarının kenarı bükülmüştü.

“Ne var?” dedi Luhan.

“nçık nçık…Bir de beni sürekli filmlerden alıntı yapmakla itham edersin… Görünüşe göre sen de haddinden fazla Kore dizisi izliyorsun.”

“Ne saçmalıyorsun bilmiyorum. Yüzümde bir şey varsa söylemen yeterli.” dedi ve eliyle yüzünü yoklayarak artığı bulmaya uğraştı Luhan. O sırada Minseok yerinden fırlayıp elini bileklerinden yakalayıverdi ve yüzünü aralarında birkaç santim kalana dek onunkine yaklaştırdı. Luhan’ın gözleri şaşkınlıktan ardına dek açılmış, kanı damarlarından çekilmişti. Öpecek miydi?

“Öpmeyeceğim.” dedi Minseok ve kola bardağının yanında duran süslü peçeteyi Luhan’ın ağzına kapatıp geri oturdu.

“Gördün mü? Bazı şeyler sadece filmlerde olmaz. Bu gerçekten de iyi bir örnekti. Güzel yakaladım.”  Bulduğu fikirden ve yakaladığı fırsattan oldukça etkilenmiş bir şekilde kafasını ileri geri salladı. Luhan ise hala şok altındaydı.

Sonunda kendine gelebildiğinde “Bazen çok fevri davranıyorsun” diye çıkıştı ve çantasını kaptığı gibi kafeden fırlayıp çıktı.  Minseok böyle bir tepki beklemediğinden şaşırmıştı.  Ama kalkıp peşinden gitmek yerine oturmaya devam etti. Kahvesinin son yudumunu da boğazından aşağı yuvarladıktan sonra ayağa kalkıp el çantasını sırtına attı ve kafeden çıkarken “Fevri mi? Bu sevimli Çinli böyle lafları benden değilse kimden öğreniyor acaba?” dedi ve ıslık çalarak yavaş adımlarla evine doğru yola koyuldu.

…

Yine en son Minseok gelmişti sınıfa. Bu kez ayağında terlik vardı.  Sınıfın diğer ucundan tebeşirini sallayarak “İstediğin zaman içeri girebileceğini mi sanıyorsun? Havalar nasıldı?” dedi bezgin öğretmen...

“Özür dilerim.”

“Matematiğin bu kadar iyi olmasaydı seni o terliklerle döve döve öldürürdüm. Haydi, otur yerine.”

Minseok gülümseyerek ve Luhan’ın yanındaki sırada oturan Sehun’u çantasıyla başka yere kovarak yerine oturdu.

“Gangster cüce!” diye homurdandı Sehun ama fazla karşı koymadan sınıfın diğer ucundaki boş sıraya geçti.

“Luhan-ah~”

Luhan hiç oralı olmadı.

“Lu~

Lulu~

Xiao Lu~

Hani~

Hana~

Saseum~”

Hala duymazdan geliyordu. Minseok, sırasını büyük bir gürültüyle sürükleyip onun sırasına yapıştırdı. Şimdi tamamiyle yan yana oturuyorlardı.

“Fevri demeyi kimden öğrendin?”

“Kimden mi?”

“Benden başka kimden Korece öğreniyorsun bakalım? Kimlere puding alıyorsun?”

“Öyle bir şey değil!” Luhan sorusunu garip bulsa da cevapladı. “Kimseden değil. Bir dizide duymuştum.” Kızarmıştı…

“Söylemiştim.” diye bağırdı Minseok ve gürültülü bi kahkaha patlattı tiz sesiyle… Fakat keyifli kahkahası kafasına saplanan tebeşirle yarım kaldı.

Yaşlı adam onu işaret edip “Tahtaya çık bok saçlı cüce!” dedi iğrenmiş bir ifadeyle…

Minseok ayağa kalktı ve tahtaya doğru yürürken Luhan’ı işaret ederek herkesin duyabileceği şekilde “Tenefüste beni atlatayım deme… Senin için çok güzel bir hikayem var.” dedi. Fakat gidişiyle dönüşü bir olmuştu. Soruyu çözmek fazla zamanını almamıştı. “Gerçekten güzel bir hikaye.” dedi tekrar yerine otururken. 

“Sıranı öteye çek biraz. Fazla yakın oturuyorsun.”

Bu kez Minseok onu duymazdan geliyordu.

Anlatacak hikayesi olan o olmasına rağmen zil çaldığı gibi ilk dışarı fırlayan da Minseok olmuştu yine. Luhan şaşkınlıkla Korece öğrenmeden önce bile bildiği kelimeyi söylendi kendi kendine: “daebak!” Onun peşinden gitmek niyetiyle koridora çıktı ama görünürde yoktu. İnsanüstü bir hızla fırladığına göre belki de tuvalete gitmiştir diye düşündü ama orda da yoktu. Sonunda vazgeçip bahçeye indiğinde beyaz saçlı gencin arkadaşlarıyla maç ettiğini gördü. Kendisini de çağırmamasına alınmıştı biraz. Ne de olsa son bir aydır birlikte yaptıkları şeylerden biriydi bu. Sahanın kenarında dikilip onu izledi bir süre. Savunmada olduğu için çok parlama fırsatı bulamasa da maç boyunca sürekli sağa sola koşturup duruyordu. Bitmek bilmez bir enerjisi vardı. Sonunda Luhan’ı fark edince ayağına gelen topu ona doğru tekmeledi. Terliği de topla birlikte havaya fırlamıştı. Bu pasa hazırlıksız yakalanan Çinli genç, suratının ortasına yemişti meşin yuvarlağı. Takım arkadaşları ise maçın ortasında topu başka birine attı diye kızacakken Luhan’ın devrilişine gülmekten bunu unutuverdiler. Minseok yumruğunu ısırarak yerde uzanan gencin yanına koştu.

“aaaa~ Luhan-ah, özür dilerim. Pası karşılarsın diye düşündüm… özür dilerim… iyi misin peki? Yanağın kızarmış…”

Luhan, iki eliyle yüzünün sol yanını tutuyordu. “Üzüldüysen ne diye gülmeni tutamıyormuş gibi görünüyorsun?”

Minseok suçlu hissetse de sonunda eliyle çenesini tutarak gülmeye başladı. “Özür dilerim. Kafan koptu sandım bir anlığına sdklgjfskjdhfjssdkgjfshjd”

“Sanki gülünecek şey bu! Senin anlatacak bi hikayen yok muydu hem?”

“Ah, evet hikaye… Neyse. Gel önce seni revire götürüp yüzüne buz bastıralım da erik gibi morarma. Hem dersten de yırtarız bu vesileyle…”

Luhan, ayaklarını yataktan sarkıtmış otururken Minseok’da ayakta, buzu yüzünün neresine koyacağını bulmaya çalışarak aranıyordu.

“Sen bulana kadar suratımın sol yanı çürüyüp düşecek. Ver şunu.” dedi Luhan ve torbayı elinden alıp yüzüne bastırdı. Bir süre yan yana oturdular bir şey konuşmadan.

“eee hikaye…”

“ah evet hikaye…”

“Bugün biraz tuhafsın... isanghae… Normalde ben sormadan anlatmaya başlardın…”

“Bu seferki biraz karışık. O yüzden nerden başlasam bilemedim. Ama madem söz verdim, anlatacağım. Şimdi iyice dinle çünkü sonra şema çıkarmamı istersen çıkarmam. Her şeyi güzelce aklında tut.” Derin bir nefes alıp verdi. “Ben aslında reenkarne oldum ve geçmiş hayatımı hatırlıyorum. Önceki hayatımda ortalama bir ailenin ilk çocuğu, bir üniversite öğrencisiydim ve hoşlandığım bir okul arkadaşım vardı. Uzun siyah saçları olan, oldukça güzel bir kız. O heykelcilik, ben ise Kore Dili öğrencisiydim. İlk görüşte aşık olmuştum. Hem de yağmurlu bir günde. Ona duygularımı açmak için çok utangaç olmama rağmen yine de sürekli etrafında dolanıyordum ama kendiliğinden başlamıştık bir şekilde. Bana oyunlar oynamaktan gerçekten çok hoşlanırdı. Ben de inanmış gibi yapmak yerine gerçekten de söylediklerine inandırırdım kendimi. O beni askerden sonra da bulacağını, ben ise onu sonraki hayatta da tekrar bulup seveceğimi söylerdim. Tekrar buluşmak için söz verdik fakat asla buluşamadık. taa ki şimdiye kadar...”

Minseok, Luhan’ın elindeki buz torbasını indirdi ve ellerini avuçlarının içine aldı. “Seni sınıfta ilk kez gördüğümde o olduğunu anlamıştım.  Kader gerçekten de korkunç değil mi? İşte 17 yıl sonra nihayet tekrar karşılaştık. Gerçi sen erkek olarak reenkarne olmuşsun ama sorun değil. Sırf bu yüzden kendimi öldürüp tekrar doğmayı bekleyemem. Çok şükür hala çok güzelsin. Eskisinden de güzel hatta.”

Minseok, yavaşça eğilip Luhan’ın dudaklarına kapadı kendi üçgen yumuşak dudaklarını. Gerçekten de 17 yıl sonra kavuşmuş sevgililer gibi uzunca öptüler birbirlerini. İkisinin de kalbi, göğüs kafeslerini titretecek kadar hızlı atıyor ama bu onları durdurmuyordu. Pişmanlık, utanç ya da korku hissetmiyorlardı. Eğer o an ölseler bir sonraki hayatta tekrar birbirlerini bulup tekrar öpüşmeye başlarlardı. Sonunda birbirlerinden ayrıldıklarında ikisi de alınlarını birbirine yaslamış gülümsüyordu.

Minseok, parmaklarını Luhan’ın parmaklarının arasına geçirerek sıkıca tuttu elini.

“Ellerin soğuk.”

“Kalbim sıcak olduğu içindir.”

“….???!!½~”

“O filmi ben de izledim Umin-ah~”

**Author's Note:**

> söz verdiğim ff. biraz uzun sürdüğü için sori, bildiğiniz ya da bilmediğiniz üzre bi kaç kez şehir değiştirmek zorunda kaldım. İnternete kaçak bağlandım falan, o yüzden gecikmeli geldi.
> 
> Bu crackimsi fluff bi hikayeydi. Konu ve karakter derinliği yok pek. Yine de kendi içinde tutarlı ve kişiliği olan karakterler hepsi. Oneshota göre fena değil en azından ;")
> 
> Bir olay değil, durum hikayesi de olduğundan örgüsü yok.
> 
> Hikayede bir kaç filme gönderme var. Umarım okuyan herkes üç filmi de izlemiştir. Öyle daha eğlenceli ve anlaşılır oluyor çünkü. filmler Gwoemul (The Host), Oldboy ve Bungee Jumping of Their Own... Üçü de feyvırıtlarımdam. Umarım herkes izlemiştir de spoiler olmamıştır sldkhksjgfhjsdf
> 
> Ayrıca normalde uke Xiu, seme Luhan olur, ben de kapılı öyle seviyorum zaten ama bir değişiklik yapıp Luhan'ı uke yapim dedim. Yine de yataktaki düzenlerini sizin hayal gücünüze bırakıyorum :3


End file.
